the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mamute (Skyrim)
Mammoths are hulking creatures mainly found roaming the tundra of Skyrim, where their bones frequently decorate the landscape. They are enormous beasts, with shaggy coats of fur and long tusks. They are generally found near giant camps, or traveling under the protection of giants in the wilderness. Wild mammoths and tame mammoths can be distinguished by their tusks; those of tame mammoths bear engravings. If a tame mammoth is attacked, its herding giant will rush to defend his stock, provided that the attack occurs within his detection range. Conversely, if a giant that owns a mammoth is attacked, his herd will turn hostile (but only until the giant is killed, at which point the mammoth will turn passive again). Mammoths will not enter water or cross a stream in pursuit, and may get stuck behind trees or rocks, which can prove useful for those wishing to evade them or kill them from a distance. Enchanters will find mammoths especially useful, as they are the most ready and reliable source of grand souls in the game. Biologia e Comportamento Mammoths are very large beasts, being several times the height of a man. They have shaggy coats of fur and four long, curved tusks. Mammoths are larger than their elephant cousins of southern Tamriel. They are generally found in small groups that are tended by giants. They live in the giants' camps and are, presumably, an important source of food, and can potentially offer other resources for them. Mammoths become aggressive towards characters and the Dragonborn if either happen to get too close to them or attack their giant herders. If a mammoth does not have a herding giant, or their herding giant is killed, they will become passive again, and will only attack if attacked first. Saque * Mammoth Snout * Mammoth Tusk * Random treasure Strengths * When a mammoth is attacked in a camp, their herding giant will become hostile and defend the mammoth(s). * They are deadly to low-level players when close, as they can deal great amounts of damage with one hit. * They have a large amount of health, as well as a 33% resistance to frost damage. * Likely because of their size, mammoths are immune to paralysis and cannot be frozen solid with Ice Form. * Even with all three words of the Unrelenting Force shout, you can only stagger a mammoth. It is impossible to make a mammoth ragdoll, an effect the shout will have on other creatures. * Mammoths owned by giants can charge at unaware players. Weaknesses * Mammoths will not enter water or cross a stream in pursuit of an enemy. To take advantage of this, lure a mammoth away from the herd with either archery or ranged magic, then run into a nearby lake or river. The mammoth will look on from the shore, allowing it to be attacked without retaliation. Giants also avoid water, offering the mammoth no protection. The water must be a certain depth or they will cross it. * Mammoths cannot climb well, possibly due to their large size. Climbing on a rock where they cannot follow allows the use of ranged attacks with impunity. * Mammoths are not the fastest creatures, so ranged attacks will work when the mammoth is trying to catch up to attack the Dragonborn. Souls * Mammoth souls are one of the best sources of grand souls in Skyrim. Most grand souls can only be obtained by killing the toughest boss-level monsters, such as a Dragon Priest, Draugr Death Overlord, or a Draugr Deathlord archer. Quests * Ysolda in Whiterun asks for a mammoth tusk for a reward of one Speech skill increase. * Madesi in Riften asks for a mammoth tusk in order to create a piece of jewelry. * Quintus Navale in Windhelm asks for assistance in repairing the White Phial, which includes finding mammoth tusk powder. * During "Kyne's Sacred Trials," the Dragonborn will have to hunt a Mammoth Guardian Spirit. Curiosidades * Mammoths will slowly regain a small amount of health (about 30 points) when their health bar nears zero. If you are using a weak weapon, say a long bow and iron arrows, and have minimal skill in Archery, it can present a target that never dies. * Mammoths can be hard to kill for lower level characters, since their initial level is much higher than yours at the start of the game. * Mammoths have 33% resistance against frost attacks, and are immune to paralysis, Ice Form, and Vampiric Grip. * Regardless of shouts used, perks, or level, you can only stagger a mammoth. It is impossible to actually make a mammoth ragdoll. * Mammoths cannot be reanimated by any Reanimate spells but can be reanimated by the Ritual Stone power and the Soul Tear shout. * Mammoths seem to pursue targets significantly farther than other foes, which can be helpful for you in combat. * Mammoths should be engaged with extreme caution unless you are at a high level, as they hit quite hard. Even then, it is best not to engage more than one at a time. * Leading a pursuing predator (bear, wolf, dragon, etc.) near a mammoth or tending giant will cause them to attack and possibly kill the predator. * West of Saarthal, roughly halfway to Frostflow Lighthouse, you can find a preserved mammoth partly encapsulated by ice and pierced with Dwarven weaponry. Galeria Categoria:Skyrim: Animais